


The X Files  HELLO STRANGER… When Dana met John

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: What if Scully met Doggett earlier in their FBI careers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Agent John Doggett, Agent Fox Mulder, Agent Dana Scully, AD Skinner, Agent Crane, Robert Modell or Linda and Nathan Bowman. These characters and the main plot line belongs to the Kitsunugari episode in X Files season 5 and the X Files show belongs to 20th Century Fox. Parts of this story is fictitious by the writer.  
> I do not own the ghost story ‘Creak’- it is taken from   
> www.ultimatecampresources.com
> 
> Takes place during Kitsunugari, season 5

Chapter 1  
Lorton Penitentiary, Virginia,   
January 4th 1998

AD Skinner stood in the centre of a large room at Lorton Penitentiary where mental patient Robert Modell had escaped. He was giving the agents and other Officials in the room their assignments to the case while Agents Mulder and Scully stood to one side as they talked quietly amongst themselves.   
Half way down the line, a young agent in his late 30’s stood patiently waiting for the line to move forward. He was studying Mulder and Scully with interest as his friends who were also fellow FBI agents stood behind him also in line.  
“Can you believe this?” One of them muttered. “No way. This has got to be the most weirdest assignment I’ve ever had,” another agent grumbled in agreement.  
“What do you expect?” The first agent asked, “it’s from Spooky Mulder after all,” he said which earns him a laugh from his friends. “At least we’re answering to his pretty partner too,” the second agent said gesturing to Agent Scully. “Hey,” the agent, who was studying Mulder and Scully in front of them protested. “She’s a fellow FBI agent. Show some respect,” he told his friends sternly.  
“Sorry Doggett,” his friend answered sheepishly. “Yeah. I’m sorry too Agent Doggett,” the second agent echoed to which Agent John Doggett nodded at their apologies in satisfaction. He got his assignment and left the line before deciding to go up and talk to ‘Spooky’ Mulder. For the past 4 years Doggett and his friends had heard tales and stories from the X Files office and they all had a good laugh about it. But for some reason whenever Scully’s name was mentioned Doggett found himself defending her against the jokes his friends made about her. Doggett was seeing Scully now in person for the first time and she looked even more beautiful than he expected her to be.   
With a deep breath he walked over to where Agents Scully and Mulder were standing and talking softly to each other. The sounds of Doggett’s footsteps made Mulder look up.  
“Can we help you, Agent-,” he asked the stranger. “Agent Doggett, Criminal Investigations Division,” Doggett finished or him before Mulder nodded and they shook hands. “Pleased to meet you Agent Doggett,” Mulder said as Doggett and Scully first laid eyes on each other. Scully was taken aback with this handsome charismatic man standing in front of her. Scully didn’t know that many people in the FBI but something inside her told her that this man was going to stay in her mind for a long time. She smiled and broke the silence by shaking hands with him. “Good to meet you too Agent Doggett,” she told him as she tried unsuccessfully not to blush.  
“Nice to meet you too Agent Scully,” Doggett replied, enjoying saying her name and Scully enjoyed hearing his deep voice say her name in a way no one had said it before.  
Mulder cleared his throat a moment later bringing Agent Doggett and Scully back to their work. “So, uh, what can we do for you Agent Doggett?” Mulder asked him again with a raised eyebrow that made Scully wonder if he had noticed the tension between her and Doggett like she did.  
“Yes Agent Mulder if you don’t mind clearing up a few things for me,” Doggett told him. “Fire away, but we have somewhere to be so if we can cut to the chase?” Mulder asked. Doggett nodded. “Do you honestly expect us to believe that this guy we’re after has super mind control powers that can control anyone he wishes?” he asked with a skeptical look. “Yes,” Mulder replied firmly.  
“Modell has been developing this ability since I shot him a few years back. If you’ve been in his presence you will know what I mean,” Mulder told him. “Huh uh,” Doggett said, trying not to laugh. “And even if he can do those things you mentioned, then what’s the point of having a large amount of officers on the scene? He could just brainwash them all right?” he pointed out.  
This made Mulder and Scully look at each other, thinking this over. “He’s got a point, Mulder,” Scully found herself saying as she finally managed to tear her eyes away from Doggett. She had been studying him out of the corner of her eye throughout the whole exchange and liked what she saw.  
“Well that is a point,” Mulder admitted, “but we know he needs to have a lot of energy to use this ability, so hopefully lots of cops will make him lose energy and we will catch him when he’s weakened,” he told them, to which Doggett gave a subtle resigned sigh. “Okay Agent Mulder, thanks for the help,” he said, resisting the temptation to call him Spooky.   
He could see the way Scully looked at Mulder that they had a close partnership, so he figured that if he wanted to keep her happy he would be friends with her friends.  
“Anything else?” Agent Mulder asked in a business tone, as he could see Doggett was trying not to laugh at him and that annoyed him. “No thank you Mulder. I’ll get back on the case. Nice meeting you Agent Mulder, Agent Scully,” he told them with a lingering look at Scully who gazed back at him. “Nice meeting you too,” she replied before Doggett nodded. Never mind being under Modell’s spell, he thought, he was under Agent Scully’s spell and he felt like he had gone into an hypnotic trance whenever his eyes met hers.  
Finally he blinked and managed to nod at Mulder in acknowledgement before managing to walk away and back to his friends who were chattering amongst themselves. Doggett changed his mind- it looked like he was going to enjoy this case after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett asks about Agent Scully...

Chapter 2

5th January 1998  
Nathan Bowman’s residence

It was 2pm the following day when the FBI found the deceased body of Nathan Bowman who had been murdered earlier that day.  
Agent Doggett stood at the corner of the room surveying the place. It was true what his friend said, that this was the weirdest assignment they ever had, as the victim had covered himself in and drank blue paint.   
Doggett’s team was the first to arrive on the scene, so Doggett gathered notes from his friends about the state of the room before Scully and Mulder arrived a few minutes later.  
Once again Doggett’s attention focused on the petite red headed Agent as she entered the room with her partner. He watched her examine the body and figured that she must be trained in science.   
Doggett thanked his friends and made his way over to Scully as her boss and partner gathered a theory. “Hey Agent Scully,” Doggett greeted her. “AD Skinner,” he said to her colleague. He knew Skinner for a couple of years now but only to give him assignments, they weren’t exactly well known to each other but they got on well.  
“Agent Doggett,” Skinner said in greeting. “What do you have for us?” he asked the younger agent. “Well it looks like the victim died early this morning. He worked at the Loudoun County Attorneys office as a prosecutor. My team are currently searching for hair, fibre and finger prints, we found a print by the phone here, can you see that there?” he asked them as he gestured over to the small table where the phone was. Another agent was leaning over it as he carried on dusting. Scully and Skinner looked at the print Doggett lifted. “We’ll go to the lab and have this tested now for you Sir,” he said to Skinner. Skinner nodded. “Thank you Agent Doggett,” he said before turning back to Agent Scully.  
Agent Scully and Doggett shared a look and a small smile before Doggett went back to his team. “Hey John. Got a hair,” his friend and colleague Agent Stone said as he gave Doggett a small FBI evidence bag. Sure enough, there was a hair, and a Doggett nodded at Stone. “Good work guys,” he said to his team. “Now to take this baby down to the lab,” he said. 

 

FBI Laboratory   
Quantico, Virginia

Two hours later

Agent Doggett pulled up in the FBI Lab’s parking lot after leaving the crime scene that Mulder, Scully and Skinner were still investigating. He found himself thinking about Agent Scully a lot as he entered the building and made his way to a lab where his friend Agent Crane was working.  
He had heard stories about Mulder since he graduated to the FBI from the NYPD and he knew Spooky worked with Agent Scully, but he never seen her before. Now that he had seen her he felt glad to finally put a name to a face and it was a beautiful face indeed.   
Doggett knew Scully was skeptical, that’s why he didn’t hear much about her. He approached Agent Crane who was looking through a microscope before looking up to see Doggett peering over his shoulder. “Anything interesting down there, Crane?” he joked with a grin. Crane grinned back. “It’s so fascinating,” he replied. “I’m doing this for fun, not work,” he joked back. “So what can I do for you, Agent Doggett?” Crane asked as both men turned to face each other.  
Doggett took the evidence bag that contained the hair sample his team had found and gave it to Crane as well as a report on the suspect who might have left it there.  
“We need a match please buddy if you don’t mind could you do it ASAP?” he asked him as Crane glanced over the report. “Robert Modell. You guys think he did this?” he asked.   
Doggett nodded. “For revenge of arresting and shooting him on a previous case, we need a match between the hair sample of this case and that one,” he told him. Crane nodded. “Sure. It’ll take 48 hours but we’ll get it done as soon as possible for you guys,” he said as he studied the evidence bag. Doggett gave him an appreciative and hearty slap on the shoulder. “Thanks, buddy,” he told his friend, “I appreciate it.” Crane nodded before Doggett decided to ask him about a certain female agent. “Oh, and Crane?” he asked. Crane looked up from the bag. “Yeah?” he asked him. “I was wondering,” Doggett began, a little embarrassed, “have you ever been in contact with a Agent Scully, Spooky’s partner on the X Files unit at all?” he asked.   
“Can’t say I have. But Chloe over there was her friend. Chloe, got a minute?” he called over to a young blonde haired scientist across the room who was arranging various test tubes and equipment. She looked up at them and walked over to them. “Sure Dan. What’s up?” She asked. She was wearing a pair of goggles which she took off as she spoke. “This is my friend Agent Doggett,” Crane told her, and the two agents smiled at each other in greeting. “Hey,” they both said. “We were wondering if you spent any time with Agent Scully, you know, Spooky’s partner on the X Files?” Crane asked.   
Chloe blinked in surprise. “Is that where Dana is now?”she asked. “So you do know her still?” Doggett asked. “Yeah. She’s a good friend. If you like I can tell you about a camping trip she and I went on once in 1989,” Chloe said. “That will be great thanks,” Doggett said. Chloe nodded and the agents sat down as she began to tell a short tale of friendship with Agent Scully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana's camping trip story

Chapter 3

Flashback-   
Black Hills Forest, Maryland, summer of 1989  
One Saturday, 5pm.

It was a bright sunny August day as a then 25 year old tomboy like Dana Scully was trekking through the woods of Black hills Forest in Maryland. She was with her closest friend Chloe Swanson who also liked being a tomboy, and they laughed and joked with each other as they carried their heavy backpacks.   
They were celebrating their last weekend of the summer before Scully left med school for the FBI. Chloe wasn’t joining her friend as she chose to be a practicing doctor and would be in med school for a little longer yet. But she was pleased for Dana as she knew how excited Dana was about it.   
When Scully heard about the FBI last year, she liked it so much she wouldn’t stop talking about it to her friends, Chloe, and everyone else she knew. So here they were, hiking and having a good time. Dana looked at her watch after she and Chloe finished singing the national anthem.  
“It’s 5. Wanna set up camp here by the river?” she asked Chloe. Dana was wearing a dark blue turtle neck sweater and black jeans with sneakers. Chloe was wearing a yellow cardi over a white USA top with black pants and sneakers. “Sure,” she said with a grin as the two friends stopped and sat down for a moment so they could catch their breath.  
They had been dropped off at the woods by Dana’s sister Missy earlier that morning and had a quick lunch before carrying on hiking.  
Dana had never been hiking or trekking before, but Chloe had and offered to go with Scully who found it fun. Scully then took the wrapped tent out of her back pack and began to set it up while Chloe got the food out for dinner.  
“So Dana,” she began as she helped her friend set up camp. “What’s the deal with the FBI? I mean, why is it so great? I thought you wanted to have a career in medicine,” she said.   
“I’ve been reading about the FBI and they teach you practically anything there,” Dana explained as she set up the base of the rent. Her father Bill Scully had taken them camping on holiday once and he had shown Dana how to pitch a tent. So armed with experience and instructions, Dana felt more than capable to put up a good sturdy tent for the night. Which was good as they had checked the weather on tv that Friday before they left and it had predicted rain for that night.  
“So I can still have medicine to fall back on as I won’t be giving that up completely,” she added. “Sounds good,” Chloe agreed. “But it sounds quite stressful. Medicine is the way to go for me. I can’t wait to be a physician,” she said as she put up the poles.   
“I know you’ll be a great one,” Dana told her with an encouraging smile. They had been friends since they met at the start of med school and got on well since. “Thanks, Dana,” Chloe replied gratefully before grabbing the tent sheet and put the tent up. “Did you buy this rent for the weekend Dana?” Chloe asked.   
Dana shook her head. “Nope. It’s my dad’s old tent, the one he used to show me how to put up. I liked the colour of it so I kept it,” she explained. The tent was a orange colour and really stood out in the heavy woods. “Well, it is bright as a beacon. At least we won’t get lost with it up, people can see it from far far away,” she said with a laugh. Dana chuckled as they finished putting up the tent.  
By now it was 5:30pm, and the sun had begun to set as the sky started clouding over into night. “We’re loosing light,” Dana muttered. “Let’s get a fire going,” she said to Chloe. “Way ahead of ya, doc,” Chloe replied as she lifted a piece of wood to show her.  
“You prepare the food, and I’ll get the wood from over there,” she added as she gestured to a broken tree stump not far behind her.  
“Let’s do it,” Dana agreed, and while Chloe went to get the wood, Dana opened up her back pack and got out a bag of marshmallows and some rice and beans. She felt in her pocket and found the lighter she and Chloe sneaked in with them.  
Dana never smoked, but tried it once and found it very thrilling when it angered her parents. So she decided to try it when they were camping. Chloe smoked but not a lot so Dana planned to light one cigarette and share it with Chloe after the food and before bed.   
It was still humid outside and Dana went across to the river and filled their water jars before returning to camp. Chloe had returned with a few planks and branches of wood and was gathering it all together when Dana got the food ready for their dinner.   
A few minutes later they had used the lighter that Dana had and got a fire going. It was Chloe’s lighter really but she had no room in her pockets so Dana carried it for her instead.  
“I know,” Chloe said as they roasted some marshmallows over the flames. “Lets tell some ghost stories,” Chloe said. Dana rolled her eyes. “Aren’t we a bit old for those kind of stories?” she asked as she ate her marshmallows. “Not this one,” Chloe said with a laugh, and Dana sighed as she resigned herself to hear Chloe’s tale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about Scully, Agent Doggett sorts out evidence

Chapter 4  
Black Hills Forest, Maryland  
Later that evening…

Chloe held her flashlight under her chin as she finished her story.   
"Thump"..."Thump"..."Thump"...a pause? The man moves quietly, slowly, towards the door with a nervous gait. "Thump"...a step back..."Thump"...yes, it's getting closer. "Thump"...he stares at the door, trying to somehow see through it..."Thump"...he reaches slowly for the doorknob, hand shaking, no longer able to take not knowing..."Creak", a loose floorboard, near the door outside..."Thump", he slowly opens the door...  
"A scream"  
...silence…’

She finished with a sinister cackle which made Dana look up from the bible she was reading from. “That was it?” she asked Chloe skeptically. Chloe gave her a dead pan look. “You’re so skeptical, Dana,” she told her friend with a sigh as she placed her flashlight on the ground. “You’re no fun,” she said as she wrapped her jacket tighter around her in the cold evening air. It was now 6pm and the sky was dark and cloudy. The ambers of their fire were burning down as Dana put on her own jacket. “So what were you reading about that is so interesting?” Chloe asked with a roll of her eyes as she ate the last marshmallow.   
Chloe wasn’t religious, but she knew Dana was. Often times, after Dana had been to church on Sundays, Chloe would tease her about it and call her Mother Theresa. Dana always took her teasing lightly and always defended her faith by showing her the gold crucifix necklace that her mom got her and Missy one Christmas when Dana was 15.  
“Tell it to the Man upstairs,” she would say with a grin. Dana hadn’t always carried the bible around with her. She’d only started reading it as couple of weeks before and said to Chloe that she was determined to understand it and read it to the end.  
“Just finishing the first half of the New Testament, how God made the world in seven days and the Garden of Eden with Adam and Eve,” Dana told her. “Sounds exciting,” Chloe said dryly with a roll of her eyes. “Yeah, its good, I’m really enjoying reading it so far,” Dana said as she chose to ignore Chloe’s sarcasm. She then closed the book and put it back in her backpack as the light and the fire were fading now that it was coming up to 7pm. Dana yawned. She was tired from hiking and tent building. “How about we have a ciggy then call it a night?” Dana asked.  
Chloe grinned. “Now you’re talkin,” she said with a grin as she got up and walked over to Dana. She then rummaged around her backpack and found her packet of cigarettes that she took out while Dana flicked the lighter on with a sly grin.  
She hadn’t smoked that much and thought she would try it one more time when her parents wouldn’t find out, and now was the perfect opportunity.  
They huddled together with their flashlights as they passed the cigarette to and fro. Dana couldn’t smoke a whole one yet as the smoke still made her cough, so she shared one with Chloe. Sure enough, after a few puffs Dana coughed for a long while. Chloe was used to smoking and sat there while Dana struggled to cease coughing. She did and took one more puff before yawning and stretching her arms.  
“Well, I’m beat. You all right to stay out here while I get changed inside?” she asked Chloe who just nodded as she continued smoking.   
Half an hour later they were both giggling at one of Chloe’s jokes. They had dressed into their pyjamas and were lying side by side in their sleeping bags.   
“So do you have a boyfriend at the moment Dana?” Chloe asked. Dana grinned. “I don’t know,” she said a little embarrassed. Chloe knew how tense Dana could get when it came to discussing her private life. She told Chloe that she was always afraid of getting hurt, so it was for that reason she didn’t let people get too close to her.  
“Come on Dana,” Chloe coaxed, “you can’t stay the Ice Maiden your whole life. There’s got to be someone you like,” she urged. Dana sighed and eyed Chloe for a moment.   
“If I told you, could you keep it a secret?” she asked finally. Chloe nodded in surprise. She had known Dana for a long time and she knew she didn’t open up to just anyone. So she would keep it secret for Dana.  
Dana sighed and allowed herself a small grin before confessing, “I kind of like Doug,” she said, to which Chloe’s jaw dropped in shock.  
“Doug? You don’t mean Prof Doug Andres?” she asked. Dana nodded. “I know it sounds crazy, but he loves pathology and so do I. I love talking to him about bioscience,” she told her friend. “Dana, he’s our teacher,” Chloe said in concern. Now it was Dana’s turn to roll her eyes.  
“You make it sound like we’re actually dating,” she said. “We’re not. I just like talking with him, that’s all,” she added. “Uh huh,” Chloe said with a raised eyebrow. Dana looked at her dryly. “Okay and on that note, lights out,” she said before switching off their flashlights and going to sleep.

Present day  
FBI Lab, Quantico, Virginia

“And we made it through the weekend and back home after that,” Chloe finished. “Wow. So Scully’s religious and doesn’t believe in Mulder’s work?” Doggett asked. “Yep,” Chloe replied, and Doggett sighed in relief. He wouldn’t know what to think if Scully believed Mulder. Part of him was glad that they were opposites- he wondered if he and Scully would be together one day.   
With a nod he smiled at Chloe. “Thanks for the info, Chloe,” he said. Chloe raised an eyebrow. “No problem,” she said before Agent Crane gave her Doggett’s evidence bag. “Have this analysed ASAP please,” Crane asked her. Chloe nodded and after saying bye to Doggett, she went to work on the sample immediately.  
Doggett shook hands with Crane. “Thanks guys,” he said. “No worries. Come back in two days, we’ll have a match for you done by then,” Crane said. Doggett nodded again before leaving the lab and going back to his car, deep in thought about a certain red headed agent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully and Doggett discuss the case

Chapter 5  
FBI Headquarters,   
CID offices  
The following evening, 6pm

Agent Doggett sat at his desk with his friends Agent Baine and Agent Lowry when his phone rang. “Agent Doggett, CID,” he answered the phone. “Agent Doggett, its Crane,” his friend answered. “Yeah, Agent Crane. What’s up?” Doggett asked. “We found a match. You’re not going to believe it,” he told him.  
“Great. Do you need me to come down?” Doggett asked. “No, that’s okay, I can tell you now over the phone if you like,” Crane said. “Okay. What’d you find?” Doggett asked. His two friends looked up with interest as they waited to hear the news. Doggett’s brow furrowed and he looked at his friends in surprise. “You sure about that Agent Crane?” he asked. There was a pause as Crane continued to talk. Afterwards Doggett nodded.   
“Okay. Thanks, man. I appreciate the help. I’ll inform Agent Scully right away,” he said before hanging up. “What’s the good word, John?” Agent Baine asked. “Yeah. What do you want us to do next?” Agent Lowry asked as he too looked up from his work.  
“Boys,” Doggett replied, “looks like our suspect’s a snake in the grass. We got a positive ID and I need you two to be my backup when we apprehend them, okay?” Doggett asked. “Sure thing, John,” Agent Lowry replied. Doggett nodded and picked up the phone again before dialling the number for the FBI switchboard. “Hello Operator? Yes I need the number for the X Files unit downstairs please,” he said. 

 

Two hours later… 

Agent Doggett and his team were in the X Files office, sitting in front of Mulder’s desk as Doggett told Agent Scully the results of the DNA test. “Crane said it is so similar to Modell that it must be from a blood relative,” Doggett explained. Scully read through the med report. “But Modell was raised in foster homes, he never had a real family. He’s on his own,” she protested. Doggett shrugged.   
“All I know about this case is what you have in your hands Agent Scully,” Doggett told her. Scully looked up from the file. “You’re saying Modell and this woman are twins?” She asked in surprise. Doggett nodded. “It explains why she’s always around him and going around blaming Mulder. I read Mulder’s old file transcript in 1996 when he shot Modell.  
She’s carrying on Modell’s revenge mission before he dies,” Doggett summerised. Scully nodded and closed the file. “Thanks Agent Doggett,” she said. Just then the phone rang. “Scully,” she said. After a pause, she replied, “okay Mulder. We’ll be there,” before hanging up and turning to face Doggett’s team. That was Mulder. He received a clue that tells him to meet our suspect at 214 Channel Avenue tonight,” she told them.  
Doggett stood up. “Okay, we’ll come with you,” he said. “Okay, but let me speak to Mulder first. He doesn’t really know you and might not listen,” Scully replied, before she and Doggett along with his team left the office and locked the door behind them on their way out.   
* * *

They took Doggett’s car and Doggett drove them to the destination with Agents Baine and Lowry sitting in the back seat chattering amongst themselves as Doggett and Scully had their own conversation.   
“I have a confession to make, Agent Scully,” Doggett said as Scully looked up from reading Modell’s file. “Oh?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Doggett nodded. “You see I know a couple of agents at the FBI Lab and I asked them about you while I was waiting for them to do the DNA test,” he told her. “Oh? Why would you do something like that?” she asked.   
“Well I just wanted to, uh, find out more of the X Files,” Doggett managed to explain a little sheepishly. “Huh uh,” Scully replied, wondering how he felt about her. Is this a good sign? Does he like me? She wondered.   
Agent Doggett turned his attention back to the road as he continued, “yeah. I met this scientist called Chloe Swanson. She told me you two were friends in med school and you both went camping together once,” he told her. Scully smiled in recognition at the mention of that name.  
“Oh yeah, Chloe,” she said. “I remember. I did go camping with her one weekend in the summer of 89. We lost touch after the FBI recruited me in 1990. So you’re saying she’s working in the FBI Lab now? How is she?” she asked. Doggett grinned. “She seemed okay,” he told her, and the two agents grinned at each other before they lapsed into friendly silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully and Doggett have a showdown with Linda Bowman

Chapter 6  
214 Channel Avenue,  
9pm

Agent Doggett drove alongside Channel Avenue and parked the car outside the building before turning off the engine. He was just about to get out of the car when Scully placed her hand lightly on his arm and stopped him. “It’s okay, Agent Doggett, I can go in on my own, I’ll call you if I need help if that’s okay?” she asked him. Doggett nodded and closed the driver’s door again. “If you’re sure you’ll be okay?” he asked her in concern, to which Scully nodded.  
“I’ll be fine, thank you Agent Doggett. If all goes well Mulder and I will meet you back here with our suspect Linda Bowman,” Scully said before getting out of the car. Doggett watched her go and sighed. He hoped she would be okay. He made a deal with himself- he’ll give her five minutes, if he hadn’t heard from her by then he and his team will get out of the car and rush to her as backup.   
“So Agent Scully seems okay,” Baine commented as he flicked through the file Scully had left on the passenger seat. “Yeah. Good lady, she is,” Lowry agreed. “There’snot many female FBI agents in the Bureau, especially not in the field of science,” Lowry added. “Yeah, she’s one of a kind,” Agent Doggett agreed without thinking.  
Just then they heard a gunshot. “Agent Scully!” Doggett exclaimed as he automatically opened the car door and got out before running towards the direction that Scully had gone minutes earlier. Doggett’s team followed him through the dark building, their guns drawn and ready to fire in defence.   
After a few minutes running Doggett found Scully yelling at Mulder in a stand off. For some reason, to Doggett’s horror, Mulder was preparing to shoot Scully. Fromtheir exchange Doggett learnt that Mulder thought the Scully standing in front of him was Linda Bowman, and that the woman lying on the ground behind him was Scully.  
Doggett held his gun as he stood next to Scully. “Mulder, its Doggett. Don’t shoot, or I’ll be prepared to use force!” he yelled as his team stood next to him. Now it was four against two as Mulder continued to hold his gun in front of Scully.   
Just then Doggett saw movement behind Mulder and saw that the lady in the ground was their suspect, Linda. Linda was going to shoot Mulder with her gun, but before she could aim, Scully aimed her gun behind Mulder and fired a single shot. Mulder, Doggett and his team all lowered their guns when they saw that Linda Bowman was lying on the floor again, this time she may not get up.   
A few minutes later paramedics arrived at the scene and attended to Bowman. Scully and Mulder stood near each other as they leant against Doggett’s car. Doggett’s team were giving statements to the police who were also there. Doggett stood in front of Scully and placed his jacket around her shoulders. “Are you okay?” he asked softly and in concern. She nodded and gave him a small smile. “I’m okay thanks. I’m just more worried about Mulder here,” Scully told him.  
“Mulder? You all right buddy?” Doggett asked, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. Mulder looked up glumly. “Okay I guess, all things considering,” he said before looking at the floor again and avoiding Scully’s look.   
But he looked up again as he said, “Sorry Scully, in so sorry,” he told her. Scully nodded. “It wasn’t your fault, Mulder, but thanks,” she said as they shared a look. “Well, the cops are gonna want to take my statement and explain to them what happened. So that’s what I’m gonna ask now- what the hell just happened?” Doggett asked. Scully explained that Modell and Linda used mind control over them as she wanted Mulder to shoot Scully. Doggett raised an eyebrow. “So that’s what I’m going to tell the cops? Mind control?” He asked. “You saw what happened out there Agent Doggett,” Mulder told him. “No doubt your team saw it too,” he said to prove his point. “Well, I saw Bowman lying at your feet as you pointed the gun on Scully. I’m still not happy with that. You almost shot Agent Scully, Mulder. I can’t believe you,” Doggett said, venting his worry and frustration.  
“I know. I’m sorry and I feel like I’ve lost,” Mulder said forlornly. Doggett looked as though he was going to have a go at Mulder again when Scully laid a hand on his arm. “It’s okay Agent Doggett,” she said, “I appreciate your concern, but it really wasn’t Mulder’s fault, I swear to you it wasn’t,” she told him.  
Doggett took a deep breath and swallowed his anger. He calmed down for Scully’s sake.   
“Okay. We’ll, I’m going over to give my statement. We’ll drive you guys home when we’re done,” Doggett said as his team came over. “Your turn, Agent Doggett,” Baine said, and Doggett nodded before walking over to the two police officers. Scully laid a sympathetic hand on Mulder’s arm.   
“It’s okay,” she told him before he smiled a small smile. Scully then looked over in Doggett’s direction and found herself studying him from afar. Once again, she had a feeling that she was going to keep in contact with that man. 

 

The End


End file.
